Not a Bittersweet Candy
by Ira Putri
Summary: Banyak web quotes yang mengatakan bahwa jika ada seseorang yang banyak tersenyum, sebenarnya dialah yang paling menderita. Hansol tahu itu karena ia melihat untuk pertama kalinya Seungkwan menangis sedih, walaupun Seungkwan sudah mati-matian menyembunyikannya / Verkwan - Boonon / Seventeen / FLUFF GAGAL


.

.  
.

Not a Bittersweet Candy  
By: Ira Putri  
Rating: T / PG-13  
Genre: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Words: 1.432

.

* * *

.

Pasti diantara kalian ada yang mempunyai teman yang kelewat berisik. Jangan kau memungkirinya.

.

Disini, ada satu.

.

Namanya Seungkwan. Boo Seungkwan.

.

Nama marganya bukannya aneh. Hanya langka.

.

Dia selalu membuat keributan di kelas. Keributan yang beraura positif, menurut lainnya. Terkadang dosen lelah mendengar ocehannya. Tapi entah mengapa nilai sikapnya tidak pernah jelek di laporan nilai per semester.

.

Teman yang pernah sekelas dengannya juga kadang risih dengan mulutnya yang banyak. Tapi jika dia tidak ada, terasa sepi dan sunyi. Jurusan seni rupa memang sedikit membosankan sebenarnya.

.

"Seungkwan-ssi, daripada kau terus mengoceh, coba jelaskan tentang aliran ekspresionisme!"

"Seonsaengnim, setiap manusia memiliki banyak ekspresi. Jika orang itu adalah introvert, dia akan menuangkannya ke dalam lukisan dan goresan di kanvas. Sebenarnya saya ekstrovert, jadi saya mengekspresikannya dengan ucapan,"

"Lalu mengapa kau masuk jurusan seni?"

"Saya hanya suka menggambar"

"Lalu?"

"..Dan saya suka berbicara,"

.

Dosen itu memijat pelipisnya. Dan memilih mengabaikan ocehan Seungkwan setelah itu. Untung saja semua tugas sudah dikumpulkan di mejanya. Seluruh mahasiswa di kelas itu memilih tertawa akan ocehan-ocehan Seungkwan.

.

Dan predikat dosen ter-killer itupun kandas, dihancurkan sekejap oleh seorang Boo Seungkwan.

.

Seluruh isi kelas gempar. Seorang lelaki berparas tak sewajarnya paras orang Korea masuk ke kelas seni semester 5. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah nama Korea dari orang itu adalah Choi Hansol. Yah, daripada harus bersusah-payah memperbaiki pronounce untuk menyebut nama asli pemuda berwajah western itu yang bernama Vernon. Hansol mendapat kesempatan mempercepat kurun waktu kuliahnya menjadi tiga tahun.

.

"Apa? Boo? Non? Boonon? Bu?..."

Hansol menghela nafas. "Hansol saja. Lagipula aku sudah lama tinggal di Seoul,"

"Tidak, tidak! Aku akan berusaha!" Seungkwan memaksa. "Non... non... Veu... Beu... Ah! Vernon! Benar begitu? Yay!"

.

Hansol tertawa kecil mendengar itu.

.

Seungkwan dan ia baru saling kenal. Seungkwan berisik.

.

"Masa kau tidak pernah makan permen?"

"Tidak. Ayahku diabetes. Aku menghindari makan manis,"

"Ayahmu yang sakit, kenapa kau yang repot?"

"Kan anak berisiko 6 kali terkena diabetes. Bukan yang insipidus. Tapi yang melitus,"

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika terlalu banyak makan makanan asin?"

Hansol berpikir sejenak. "Tidak tahu. Aku tidak begitu memikirkan. Keluarga kami sangat peduli kesehatan, kok,"

"Hidupmu tidak manis seperti wajahmu! Wajah sok-sokan manis, kayak copycat Leonardo Di Caprio, hidupmu hambar seperti sayur," Seungkwan mengunyah permen karetnya.

Hansol tidak marah. Entah kenapa. Ia menoleh kearah Seungkwan, lalu tersenyum.

.

Baru kali ini sepanjang sejarah hidupnya Hansol bertemu orang yang seberisik ini. Berbeda dengan keberisikan Seokmin dulu waktu di bangku sekolah menengah.

.

Hansol jadi penasaran.

.

Apa sepanjang hidupnya Seungkwan selalu ceria?

.

Apa ia tidak pernah sedih?

.

Apa isi otaknya penuh dengan kemanisan gulali, permen kapas, lolipop, kue cheese red velvet... atau semacam itu?

.

Tapi Hansol yakin. Seungkwan pasti punya masa kelam. Lebih pahit daripada obat-obatan. Sehingga Seungkwan kecanduan sesuatu yang manis.

.

Web quotes yang selalu ia lihat pernah mengatakan. Bahwa seseorang yang terlalu banyak bicara, tertawa, dan berisik itulah yang sebenarnya menderita. Banyak sifat orang di dunia ini. Sehingga Hansol tak ingin menggubris masa lalu seseorang.

.  
.

Malam yang begitu indah di aula kampus. Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa mengadakan promnight. Sebenarnya untuk menyambut kedatangan mahasiswa baru dan tanda non-simbolik berakhirnya masa orientasi.

Hansol baru kali ini datang ke promnight. Entah mengapa setelah Seungkwan mendapatkan nomor teleponnya dan banyak mengirimnya SMS untuk datang ke promnight hari ini, ia menyetujuinya. Hansol menjadi pusat perhatian, walaupun Hansol sendiri benci jadi pusat perhatian.

.

Setelah MC mengumumkan akan ada orang yang menyumbangkan suaranya untuk acara ini, seluruh mahasiswa merapat ke arah panggung utama. Dan setelah tahu bahwa yang menyumbangkan suara adalah Seungkwan, sebagian ada yang memilih menjauhi panggung.

.

Beranggapan bahwa bagaimana bisa orang yang seberisik itu bisa bernyanyi.

.

Atau beranggapan orang yang tidak waras ini ingin dirinya merasakan bagaimana rasanya di bully.

.

Hansol hanya berdiri tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Menunggu bagaimana Seungkwan bernyanyi.

.  
.

 _ **Why can't you hold me in the street?  
I cannot kiss you on the dance floor.**_ _ **  
I wish that it could be like that, why can't we be like that?  
Cause I'm yours**_

.  
.

Lagu kesukaan Hansol. Seungkwan menyanyikannya dengan baik. Hansol tersenyum. Hansol merasa Seungkwan bukan hanya sekedar bernyanyi, namun berbicara.

.

Berbicara dengan hati.

.

Dengan perantara sebuah nada dan suara yang sedikit melengking sempurna di saat Seungkwan menemui highnotes di lirik lagu itu.

.

Setelah Seungkwan selesai bernyanyi, Seungkwan menghilang dari berinisiatif menemui Seungkwan di saat mahasiswa lainnya banyak memuji suara Seungkwan.

.

Zaman sekarang banyak orang munafik, batin Hansol sambil tersenyum.

.

Sempat menyerah juga setelah 10 menit tak menemukan keberadaan Seungkwan. Namun Hansol akhirnya bernafas lega setelah menemukan Seungkwan duduk di dekat danau kampus.

.

Di sana Hansol sayup-sayup mendengar isakan. Seungkwan menangis?

.

Hansol memberanikan diri untuk menepuk pundak Seungkwan.

.

Seungkwan menoleh. "Hansol?"

"Kau menangis, Kwan.."

"Siapa yang menangis?" Seungkwan menoleh ke kanan-kiri. "Oh tidak! Apa ada hantu anak kecil menangis disini? Ketahuilah Han, di kampus ini banyak penampakan!"

Hansol meletakkan satu tangannya di pundak Seungkwan. "Hantu anak kecil itu kau, Seungkwan. Kau sendirian disini. Kalau kau merasa bahagia, harusnya kau daritadi di aula,"

"Bahagia tidak selalu di kerumunan banyak orang, Hansol. Aku takut sekarang. Kau bilang ada yang menangis. Ayo kembali ke aula bersamaku!"

"Jadi, kau tidak suka keramaian?"

"Aku hanya bosan, Hansol. Makanya aku kesini,"

Hansol tersenyum. "Sebenarnya bukan hanya alasan diabetes saja aku menghindari permen, Boo. Tapi terkadang permen yang terlalu manis akan pahit ketika terlalu lama kau melumatnya. Dan kau ibarat permen itu. Permen pahit.."

Seungkwan terkekeh. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hansol?"

"Walaupun mati-matian kau menyembunyikannya, aku tak mudah kau bodohi seperti mahasiswa lainnya," Hansol mengusap bekas air mata yang hampir mengering di pelupuk mata Seungkwan.

"Setidaknya aku satu-satunya yang peduli denganmu, Seungkwan.."

.

Air mata Seungkwan mengalir tanpa disadari. Mata Seungkwan memerah dan terlihat banyak membendung air. Seungkwan diam namun bibirnya bergetar. Menahan tangis. Hansol mengisyaratkan untuk memeluk Seungkwan. Merasa tak ada penolakan, Hansol merengkuh Seungkwan yang rapuh itu. Seungkwan menangis menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya pada pria yang peduli padanya.

.

Hansol mendapat sebuah rahasia bahwa Seungkwan adalah anak yatim piatu saat masih kecil. Seungkwan ingin terus ceria dan menggapai mimpinya sebagai seniman. Dari kecil ia membantu tetangga, sekedar mencuci pakaian ataupun pekerjaan yang sedikit berat. Ia pernah menjadi korban bullying dari kecil sampai SMA, sebelum kampanye anti bullying marak disuarakan dua tahun lalu. Seungkwan tidak punya tempat curhat. Biasanya ia akan berbicara dengan angin dan langit. Sesekali ia menangis menceritakan seluruh keluh-kesahnya pada angin, walaupun tak dapat satupun solusi berarti.

.

"Sekarang ada aku. Kau harus bilang padaku jika ada seseorang yang berani padamu.." Hansol menangkup pipi tembam Seungkwan.

"Cih, kau siapaku? Toh selama aku disini tidak ada yang membullyku,"

"Kau hanya tak sadar. Aku tahu mereka semua membullymu dari belakang.." Hansol mengusap surai coklat Seungkwan. "Lagipula aku calon kekasihmu,"

"Kau sangat baik, Hansol. Sampai kau mem... tunggu, apa?"

Hansol terkekeh. "Aku mencintaimu, Boo Seungkwan,"

Seungkwan membatu. Rasa panas menjalar di pipi dan sepertinya mulai menyebar ke arah kedua telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin menjadi pelindungmu. Kau kuat, tapi kau rapuh juga. Aku ingin melindungimu dari zaman yang kejam ini, Boo.."

Seungkwan menunduk. Menutupi wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Mungkin terlalu cepat, Boo. Tapi lebih cepat, lebih baik. Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terus seperti ini,"

Hansol mengelus surai coklat Seungkwan sejenak, lalu merengkuhnya lagi.

"... ya Hansol. Aku.. juga mencintaimu.."

Hansol tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seungkwan. Hansol dan Seungkwan sama-sama lega. Jujur saja Hansol menyukai Seungkwan saat pertama memandangnya di kelas. Ditambah waktu itu Seungkwan juga sering mengajak ngobrol teman-teman kelas, termasuk Hansol. Seungkwan lega karena selama 20 tahun ini ada yang peduli padanya. Dan mencintainya, tentunya.

.  
.

.

.  
.

Fin

* * *

.  
.

Hore. Ira kambek. Yang nanya soal sekuel Cinta Pandangan Mata, haha maaf saja Ira belum ada pikiran untuk sekuel. Karena Ira punya mainset jika sekuel tak seindah cerita pertama(?)

Terima kasih yang sudah review FF Cinta Pandangan Mata. Waw responnya... pada minta sekuel semua(?) Hahaha.

Ini FF Seventeen pertama Ira. Karena bingung mau pake pair apa enaknya. Tadinya sih mau pair Meanie, tapi kok lebih cocok Verkwan ya ._. Ahh Verkwan otp sekaliihh. Tapi jarang banget FF pair Verkwan ._. Kayak Sulay. Tapi Sulay tetep berjaya di hati /tebar dolar/

Maaf ya FF Verkwannya jelek :( ini pertama kalinya soalnya. niatnya OOC, tapi aku udah terlanjur sering nistain dua orang ini sebagai pasangan tergesrek se Seventeen(?). Bodo amat lah pokoknya kibar poster enon ama ajeng(?) XD

Gak suka sama endingnya ini? Okedeh, Ira kasih omake. Cekidoooott!

* * *

.

.  
.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar, Boo. Aku sudah mengganjal perutku dengan roti tadi,"

"Tidak ada alasan, tuan Choi! Ayo, sekarang ke kantin!" Seungkwan menarik tangan Hansol.

Dengan sigap Hansol menahan lengan Seungkwan. Otomatis Seungkwan terhenti langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Hansol.

"Kau tidak ikut makan bersamaku?" tanya Hansol.

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan tadi. Lagipula aku tidak membawa uang cukup. Nanti saja makan dirumah," Seungkwan nyengir.

Hansol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tersenyum. Entah apa artinya. Setelah itu ia berkata. "Makanlah. Wajahmu pucat. Kau belum makan,"

"Tidak, Hansol. Sudah kubilang aku tidak la..."

.

 **KRUYUK KRUYUK**

.

Seungkwan kicep. Hansol menyeringai. Jari-jari tangannya ia tautkan ke jari Seungkwan. Hansol mengecup bibir Seungkwan sejenak. "Aku yang bayar makanannya. Aku tidak mau kalau Seungkwan-ku ini kelaparan.."

"Ya! Siapa yang kau sebut Seungkwan-ku!"

Hansol mengunci bibir Seungkwan dengan bibirnya lagi.

"Pacarku yang cereweett~!" Hansol memeluk Seungkwan dan berjalan ke arah kantin. "Makan saja susahnya minta ampun. Sudahlah makan bersamaku sebelum aku yang memakanmu!"

Seungkwan hanya diam. Hansol menyeringai kemudian mereka berjalan berdua.

.

Seungkwan berpikir apakah Hansol ini kanibal atau semacamnya?

.  
.

.

.

(the real) Fin

.


End file.
